Little Romances
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Even the Charas have their little romances... Short drabble series focusing on various, non-conventional Chara pairings.
1. First Kiss: Make Up and Glasses

_**Little Romances**_

_**By: **__LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, and etc. below to me. They are copyright © Peach-Pit and Satelight, respectively.**

_A/N: Yes, yes, I should be working on _Unexpected_, I know. And I am, I just wanted to take a quick break and write up this short series of drabbles (there will be six in all), before the plot bunny hopped away. _

_I have all of the chapters written out already (this one is the longest), so I'll post one per day. I'll still be working on _Unexpected _though, so expect some updates this weekend. I'm also thinking up (and planning out) a novel length _Shugo Chara_ fanfic involving Nikaidou and Suu…(And, it's probably nothing like what you guys are all thinking! XD ) We'll see where that takes me though._

_In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this short and sweet series of drabbles!_

_**First Kiss: **_Face Make-Up and Glasses

-()-

"Kusu, kusu!"

He could hear her laughter that (even though he couldn't see it) she tried to hide behind her hands. He didn't mind though.

She was always laughing at him.

Apparently his deep, contemplative expression always sent her into a round of giggles and his serious tone was too much to take in, so she would roll back and forth in the air. Tears of laughter would form in her eyes.

But that was okay, because today…

"Kusu, kusu, okay, it's all done!" Her voice rang out, overly excited and highly anticipating the laughter to come.

Opening his eyes, he examined his reflection in the mirror she held before him: his glasses were set firmly upon his face and two green tear drops could clearly be seen under each eye.

He could hear her whispered titters clearly.

A smirk played across his features. Reaching up, he took his glasses off his face, and then set them upon her shocked one. Then, though his vision was blurry, he snatched the mirror from her hands and placed it before her.

Even though he couldn't see all that well, and even though her eye sight was heavily affected by the glasses, they both knew the sight was ridiculous.

She reeled backward in peals of laughter, completely and utterly uncontained, and her body did more than just roll back in forth in the air. Her tiny frame moved upside down, side to side, and every which way.

He just crossed his arms, which was slightly hard due to the mirror he held in one of his hands, and allowed himself a small chuckle.

Never before had she laughed so loud and wholeheartedly.

'_A job well done,'_ he thought to himself.

-()-

_Pairing: Musashi/Kusukusu_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	2. Second Kiss: Pacifiers and Scepters

_**Second Kiss: **_Pacifiers and Scepters

-()-

"Come, my lowly commoners! We have an Embryo to search for. It's a quest of dire importance! So stop being lazy and start looking for it, your King orders you!"

Mutters and complaints broke out amongst the group of once relaxing Charas:

"It's Sunday, no one does anything on a Sunday!"

"Shut up!"

"That's not the way to find love, you know!"

"Maybe he just needs a nice message, desu?"

"_Cool_!"

"MIKI!"

And so the conversations continued: filled with shouts, eye rolls, and everything in between.

"Order! I demand order from you bunch of lowly commoners! We have an Embryo to find! There's no ti-hmph!"

A yellow pacifier was placed swiftly and expertly into his mouth. "Really, dechu. We're not going to do what you say. Just shut up, dechu!"

Shocked for a moment, the pacifier stayed in place, locked between his lips. But he quickly spit it out, as if this _commoner_ item was too dirty to touch his _royal_ lips. It speed downward through the air and landed in the gardens below. Lost and germ filled.

As she floated away he caught the sentence she uttered under her breath, "Now I'm going to have to find another one! This is the fourth time this week, dechu!"

And that was the fourth time that week that his mouth stayed shut.

-()-

_Pairing: Pepe/Kiseki_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Third Kiss: Warm Milk and Baths

_**Third Kiss: **_**Warm Milk and Baths**

-()-

He _hated_ water and he _hated_ baths.

Amu's pleading, Miki's fangirling, and Ran's cheers of encouragement could never change that.

He didn't care that he smelt like sardines and god knows what else. He wasn't a human anyway, so he wasn't supposed to smell nice, now was he?

Nothing could get him into that dreaded bath tube filled with water. _Nothing_. Well, except…

"Now, now, I'll get you a glass of warm milk if you behave and take a bath, desu."

Her sweet voice and the temptation of milk lead to him taking a dip in the horrible, hot water. _'Still,'_ he thought, _'it'll be worth it, nya!'_ And the image of him, after this nightmare of a bath was said and done, happily licking up milk from a perfectly sized cup, filtered through his head.

'_Then she'll drape a blanket over me, and I'll go to bed, nya.'_

Because that was what happened every night.

-()-

_Pairing: Yoru/Suu_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Fourth Kiss: Love, Love and Smooth Talk

_**Fourth Kiss:**_ **Love, Love and Smooth Talk**

-()-

She: an angel of love, who can sense the stirrings of affection in peoples' hearts a mile away!

He: the unofficial ladies man of the Chara bunch, leave it up to him, and he'll have the girls blushing with his sweet talk!

Together: a pile of neon pink blushes and vinyl record stuttering.

The others: "Aww, isn't that _sooo_ cute!"

-()-

_Pairing: Rhythm/Eru_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. Fifth Kiss: Cheers and Kicks

_**Fifth Kiss:**_** Cheers and Kicks**

-()-

He was tired; their game had been going on for a while now. He would dodge out of the way; side-step or even do a fancy spin, and sometimes he would tumble and then get right back up.

Hs opponent, though, would catch on to every one of his well placed steps. She copied his every move: he ran to the left, she ran to the left, he pulled a quick one; she would pull a quick one back.

Still, he wasn't giving up. Not until he made a goal. Just one, simple goal.

Finally, he gathered up the last of his remaining strength and kicked the ball as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, its speed matching that of a bullet just released from a powerful gun. It was heading straight for her (and straight for the goal.)

Her eyes widened in fear, just so, and at the last minute she dodged out of the way and let the ball go through.

Victory!

And, even though he finally made that goal (and she ultimately lost, though in the end she had let it go through of her own accord) she was cheering for him. Her eyes were bright, a wide smile was upon her face, and her voice was ringing loud and clear in celebration of his long awaited victory.

Apparently, she was happy that he finally won too.

-()-

_Pairing: Daichi/Ran_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	6. Sixth Kiss: Smudge Marks and Elegance

_**Sixth Kiss:**_** Smudge Marks and Elegance**

-()-

She liked her pencils and paints, her drawings and decorations. She didn't really care about appearances: her hair could be covered with a snug hat and pants were far more comfortable than skirts…_any day._

But she _did_ appreciate beauty. And _she_ was the perfect Japanese beauty, with her long, flowing locks and expensive looking kimono; with her pale skin and dark hair and eyes: mysterious and meek.

_She_ was elegant in her movements, like Sakura petals being swept in the breeze.

And _her_ laugh (shyly covered by the long sleeve of her kimono) was like a ring from the bell of an ancient good-luck charm.

Soft spoken and accustomed to the traditions that were slowly being swept away like sand being brought out to sea by the waves. Slow but ever occurring.

So, when _she_ came up to her, cheeks stained the color of peach, and asked to have her portrait drawn, she could not refuse.

It was her most stunning piece of work.

It was _her_ most treasured possession.

-()-

_Pairing: Miki/Temari_

_A/N: This is probably the most shocking of the pairings! XD I just had to do it though. Instead of going with the conventional Chara pairings I tried to pair them up by the most compatible (or by the ones I've seen the most hints between.) Of course, this pairing is really pure crack, but I'm actually kinda warming up to it. At first I just did it because I didn't want Miki to be left unpaired in this drabble series (I mean, she is _the_ fangirl in this series!) So, I picked her and Temari, because Miki appreciates beautiful things, and Temari is beautiful. And now I'm thinking it _is_ a rather compatible pair. Go figure. : p_

_Now, if only there was just _one_ more male Chara, then I would feel completely content with this series (since I _really_ want to pair someone up with Dia, Iru seems more like the 'single and happy' type to me, so no one for her either way.) But, alas, there isn't, so I'll deal._

_As you can all see, I said, "Screw it," to the 'posting one-chapter-per-day' thing and just went ahead and posted this last chapter today as well. And so, this is the end of this short drabble series. I hope you've enjoyed it and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
